Halloween Movie Night
"Here you go, little ones. Happy Halloween!" Nick said to a small group of young animals on the doorstep of Grand Pangolin Arms, as he handed out his iconic pawpsicles to them. "Thank you, sir!" they said in unison as they left the door, going further into the night. Nick was thankful too that his favourite homemade snack was appreciated again. Even though he didn´t make them as often as he used to, everybody who tasted the pawpsicles loved them, and handing them out during trick or treating was definitely a good idea. Midnight had come, and not many trick or treaters were coming anymore around this time. Nick could retreat now from waiting there and take a rest while waiting for Judy to come home from the party they had going on at ZPD. Nick had decided to stay home during that, because he wanted to be the one handing out treats there that night. And coincidentally, the door of the apartment opened at the moment. Judy walked in, dressed up as Gazelle. Not only did she have her famous performing costume, but also a fitting blonde wig and fake horns on her head too. "How was the party, Judy?" Nick asked. "It was fun. Nothing special. I didn´t win the best costume award, but everybody still liked the one I had a lot. Especially Bogo and Clawhauser", Judy showed a series of pictures with the two posing with her with big smiles on their faces. "They´re the biggest Gazelle enthusiasts on the planet, what do you expect?" Nick smiled. "Maybe I should get a little more creative with my costume next year. Paint the wig and outfit black and go in as a demon bunny", she thought. "No matter what you dress up as, you´ll always look wonderful", Nick said. "Oh, I almost forgot. I brought us a film to watch this Halloween too!" Judy handed out a DVD of a famous horror film called Haunted Wilderness. "Whoa. I haven´t seen this one, but I´ve heard of it being pretty scary. Some even shuddered in the theater while this was playing", Nick remembered. "While we´re watching it, we can also have a little midnight snack too. There was a mega cheese pizza offer on the mall, so I brought us some", Judy showed two pizza boxes. "Great! Did you bring any Tabasco sauce? I can´t even imagine eating pizza without it", Nick asked. "Sure, here it is. Let me put it...urgh! Blood, blood, blood and death!" Judy sprayed some sauce on her, re-enacting her famous fake death routine. "Still classic", Nick laughed, as did she. The rabbit put the movie on, as Nick sat down and started eating. "Hey! That´s my favourite spot!" she noticed as Nick had taken over the place on the sofa she preferred the most. "Your favourite? Is it really your favourite spot, or is it someplace else?" Nick winked playfully, looking at his lap. "Of course", Judy shrugged and sat down there. "If you get scared, I can hold your paw", Nick said as the movie started. The story involved a vixen investigating a haunted house in the abandoned wilderness of Rainforest District. It had a very generic plot, but it was still written and acted well enough to keep Nick and Judy´s interest. "Gosh, that main actress is so beautiful. No wonder she was nominated in the last Zootopian Oscars", Judy noted. "She sure is...but that´s just an actress in heavy makeup. I prefer those who are naturally beautiful, especially the likes of you", Nick said. "Thank you, but I wouldn't be that good of an actress myself. Except for death scenes", Judy giggled as the film went on. The scarier parts of the film started as sinister music and a few jumpscares ensued, causing Nick to startle a bit. "Aren´t you scared?" he was shuddering. "No. It´s just a movie. Can´t think of anything that really scares me enough to give me nightmares anyway", Judy munched on the pizza while resting in Nick´s lap. "What about meter maid work?" Nick asked. "Okay, that´s a good one", Judy smirked. Soon the film ended, with the revelation of all the supernatural things in the movie just happening in the heroine´s head with her returning to her normal life. "Well, that was fun. A little predictable but still perfect for a Halloween night like this. Still creeps you out, doesn´t it?" she turned to Nick, who wasn´t trembling anymore. "Not really. It wasn´t that scary in the end as I thought. Besides, nothing creeps me out while I´m around you", the fox said to his girlfriend. "Same here, Nick", Judy hugged him. Even though the film had ended, they still stayed in the sofa, cuddling and enjoying their Halloween night together. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Oneshots